


Salty Sweet

by DestructivelyConstructive



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Draal you little shit, F/M, This is just so sweet, Two emotionally challenged dorks in love, my teeth are gonna fall out, overdramatic nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestructivelyConstructive/pseuds/DestructivelyConstructive
Summary: A short cutesy Dromura oneshot, sorta to remedy the pain season two has brought us.Where a groggy Nomura isn't paying attention and Draal makes a horrible barista.





	Salty Sweet

It had been awhile since Nomura and Draal had gotten back together, and the latter had stayed the night at the former's apartment. The changeling was still asleep, tangled up in her bunched up covers, while Draal was curiously inspecting his partner's home, trying his damnedest not to wreck anything.

Once he came to her kitchen, he had grown bored of looking at things.

Well, almost bored, the machine emitting the bitter smell had him curious.

He carefully flicked open the lid and hummed at the odd structure inside. He flipped it back and recalled seeing something like it in Jim's kitchen.

“It's a coffee machine.” A hoarse voice suddenly said.

He fought the urge to jump and turned to see Nomura leaning against a counter, her eyes dull from sleep and her hair in a mild disarray. Her sleeping shirt was hanging off her shoulder and he hid a smirk at the marks that had transferred over from her troll form.

Nomura blearily blinked and cleared her throat to get rid of the scratchiness, before moving to a small table with a few chairs. She plopped into one and leaned her head on her crossed arms.

“Speaking of which, could you make me a cup?” she asked.

He snorted, but gave her an affirmative as he went back to looking at it. “And how does one make -?”

“The instructions are on the paper behind it.” she informed, not even bothering to raise her head.

He looked, and there was indeed a folded up piece of tree fiber that seemed to have come with the original packaging. He had to squint to read the tiny script, but he got the idea and painstakingly went about brewing his partner a cup.

Once there was enough dark liquid in the pot for a cup, he looked back at the changeling.

“Anything else?” he asked softly.

“Sugar please.”

he nodded and went back to his task, though a shaker near the sugar caught his eye. His nose stung sharply from the scent of the salt and he smirked, turning his head to look at Nomura again.

She was still laying her head on her arms. She hadn't even looked up once. His smirk grew wider and kept the laughter in his chest silent.

He grabbed the shaker and unscrew the topper pouring about half of the contents into her beverage and using a spoon to mix it in. Then he carefully picked it up and went to Nomura, who had finally looked up, taking the mug with a smile cast at him.

He bit the inside of his mouth to keep from snickering and bit harder as he watched her take a sip and stop.

Then her eyes were suddenly bright and locked onto his as she downed the entire mug, and his amusement ceased. Instead, a slight fear coursed through him. Once she finished she brought the ceramic down with a decisive ' _clink_ ', and, despite himself, he tensed up more.

“How was it?” He asked carefully.

“Awful. You're horrible, you know that?” she deadpanned, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

He rose both his arms in an attempt to look innocent, but the wide smile on his face probably wasn't helping. “Whatever do you mean?”

“Salt instead of sugar. How dare you betray my trust like that!” She accused in an overdramatic way, her eyes crinkling as she smiled.

“How can you blame me? They look so similar!” He laughed. 'And perhaps you shouldn't keep them so close to each other!”

“And know you're deriding my organization habits? How dare you!” she laughed, getting up and flicking his nose.

His nose twitched and she laughed, gently catching his nose ring as she shifted forms, pressing her forehead to his. His smile grew as her bedhead seemed to have gotten worse and rested his natural hand against her jaw.

“I am never trusting you to make my coffee again.” She said in a fond tone, her eyes bright and smiling as she looked at him.

“That's fair.” He chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> I just remembered I posted an OTP prompt on my Trollhunters blog and tagged it with Dromura, and I loved it, and just had to make this.


End file.
